


Hold me, please

by livelaughcry



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, idk how to tag yet GDH, night terror ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughcry/pseuds/livelaughcry
Summary: David levinson still struggles after the events of July 4th 1996. He has someone to help him through it .
Relationships: David Levinson/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Hold me, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first post here. Idk if I’m gonna he active or not but here ya go might post stuff from my tumblr!! Which is blazeofglory!

It can’t happen again. No it can’t !

The aliens are back, with new technology that’s stronger than ever there is no way they can defeat them. Half of earth is already gone. Captain Steven, Mr.President; his father and you.

There David sat holding yours and his father motionless bodies. Sobbing and rocking, there was nothing he could do. Buildings were falling in the distances, winds were only throwing around dust from the remaining buildings. Alien crafts floated in the air,shooting at anything that should a single sign of life.

A patrolling space craft had spotted David, he didn’t bother looking up. All he did was looks at the faces of the two people who meant the world to him. He heard the blaster charge up and squeezed the bodies tighter to him as he sobbed even more. He waited and then-

David is ripped off the dream with a shout as he falls out of bed, his vision blurry. He can’t comprehend where he his. He’s panicking, shouting for you , Steven , anyone. He feels hands grabbing him, he thrashes trying to run away from the unknown blur in front of him when he hears it. 

“David? David it’s me.” God your voice sounds like angels singing from the heavens above. You’re holding his face saying something he can’t comprehend, he just breaks down in your hands. His breathes are rough and quick just like the tears streaming down his face.

You are hushing him , brushing away his tears trying to coax him back into bed. 

“Come on Davey that’s it” He allows you to carry majority of his weight. You both get comfy in bed. You laying in your back while playing with David’s hair as he lays on your chest, clinging onto you like you’d disappear if he didn’t. His crying had calmed down but he was still letting out occasional breath that shuttered from his chest like a lion in a cage. 

God you wish you could take away his pain but what happen in July 4 1996 could never be forget. All you can do now is be the rock for David’s mind and consciousness. Of course David had provided the same comfort towards you and the event, it was equal parts comfort, equal parts love. 

“....You wanna talk about it?” You hesitated asking knowing how he was fond on the idea of reliving that day. He hummed in disapproval and licked his lips hovering over his answering he for responding.

“I - uh- j-just hold me, just hold me-“ a pause “- please.” And by god by holding him could rid him of these night terrors you’d hold him as tight as you could.

You held each other all night. That was all you could and by god did you do it.


End file.
